The New Girl
by MitsewoFF
Summary: What? A famous model? In Sakuragoaka? No way! Mei Himura, a beautiful well-known model, has enrolled into Sakuragoaka! But it seems that she has developed feelings for a certain drummer! Will she claim her crush, or will Ritsu go out with someone else?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to the (how many stories do I have again? 11 right?) And this story is The New Girl.

I hope you'll enjoy the story, because 'The New Girl' is gonna be VERY interesting.

Let's get on to it.

The New Girl

Chapter 1: A New Student?

"Did you really have to?"

"Yeah! It's Yui we're talking about! Sarcasm is awesome, anyway."

Mio and Ritsu were walking down the pavement to school. Right now, they're arguing about...

Well, let's just say it isn't important.

They were finally at school, and Ritsu somehow took this chance to eavesdrop on some of the girl's conversations as they walk to their class.

"Himura Mei-san?! No way!"

"I can't believe it! In OUR school!"

"I like ice cream..."

"Hey, Mio. What are they talking about?" Ritsu asked Mio. Mio made a long sigh as she slapped her forehead.

"Mattaku~, Ritsu. You really have to stop eavesdropping." Said Mio. Ritsu made a nervous laugh. Seconds later, they finally arrived in their class and went to sit in their own seats. They were just in time too, because the teacher just came in, looking extremely excited and is smiling like an idiot.

"Alright, class, settle down." Said the teacher. Everyone did as they were told, "Now, class, today, we're having a new student joining us this year. Himura-san, please come in."

A beautiful girl with sparkling purple eyes and black, silky hair came into the room. She looked extremely beautiful, that anyone could nosebleed in just a few seconds by just looking at her. Luckily, Ritsu stopped herself from doing so. Everyone in class started to whisper excitedly.

"Please introduce yourself."

"My name is Himura Mei and I'll be in this class, learning with you all this year. I hope we can all get along." She said in a monotone voice. Ritsu sweat-dropped at her monotone voice. She sounds boring. She suddenly thought that Mei looks so familiar.

"Thank you, Himura-san. Please do take a seat beside Tainaka-san at that back over there." The teacher said, pointing at an empty seat beside Ritsu. Ritsu looked to her right and made a long sigh. Mei nodded, walking to the table and sitting on the chair.

"Anyway, let's continue to where we left off. Open your books to page thirty-seven..." Ritsu didn't listen to the teacher but still turned to the page. She stared at the girl beside her, Mei. She couldn't stop for some reason.

'She looks so...beautiful...' Ritsu thought, but then blushed furiously and covered her face and silently repeating, "No!", causing the girl beside her to look at her.

Mio saw Ritsu behaving oddly and became confused but then shrugged it off. She then wrote a small note and asked the girl beside her to pass it down for her.

The note was then passed to Mei, which was her turn to pass it to Ritsu, but instead, she read it and placed it under her desk. She stared at Ritsu, and blushed lightly. Mei let Ritsu be. Mio still paid attention to the teacher, not caring whether Ritsu is listening or not, because Ritsu will still just do something else instead.

'Baka Ritsu! Pay attention and stop doing idiotic things.'

K-ON!

Class was over, and everyone were now able to leave the school and go home, or do club activities. Ritsu stood up, packed already, and joined with Mio, who was still packing.

"Hey, Mio. Wanna go to the clubroom together?" Ritsu asked, grinning. Mio blushed a bit and nodded, "Okay, let me finish packing first." Ritsu looked around while waiting, until she locked her eyes to a certain beautiful girl, Mei, who was also packing her bag. Mei then noticed Ritsu's staring. Ritsu blushed and turned to look at Mio again. Mei blushed a bit as she finished packing her bag.

"Mio, are you done? Hurry up." Ritsu said impatiently. Mio sighed and slung her bag to her shoulder. She then gave Ritsu a good smack on the head, "ITAI! Mio, what the hell?"

"Baka! Learn how to wait!" Mio said angrily. Ritsu stuck her tongue out. Mio shaked her head as she was already at the door, "You coming or not?" Ritsu noticed how far away she was and caught up to her. Ritsu nodded and they started walking to the clubroom. Mei witnessed it all and felt a tiny bit of jealousy. She then followed them to the clubroom, hiding every now and then when Mio and Ritsu turn around.

K-ON!

"We're here!" Ritsu shouted at the top of her lungs. Mio gave her another good smack on the head. Ritsu held her head, moaning in pain as she walked and sat on her seat. Mio did so too. Tea and today's snack was already served.

"Mou, Ritsu-senpai! My ears hurt because of your shouting!" Azusa scolded. Ritsu rubbed the back of her head, laughing awkwardly. Yui nodded in agreement, saying, "Same here! Because of your high-pitched voice, my ears almost started to- Mmf!" Ritsu smacked her hand over to Yui's mouth, dark aura surrounding her.

"I can shout into your ear again, and this time, it'll be more high-pitched." Yui shaked her head furiously. Ritsu mercifully let go of her hand. Yui pouted cutely at Ritsu, "Meanie~!"

"Oh look, Yui! There's Mugi's specialty! It's the best chocolate cake you've ever tasted!" Ritsu said, pointing at the magnificent cake. Yui's mouth watered as she cut a slice for herself and dug in. Ritsu shaked her head.

So then they talked about unimportant things, as usual. They also didn't practice, due to Ritsu and Yui's laziness. Azusa and Mio's scolding doesn't seem to work this time. Maybe it will tomorrow.

"It's getting late, guys. We should go home." Mugi said, putting away the teas, cakes and washing the cups and plates. (That rhymes)

"I agree. I should go home because Ui is making her special, delicious and magnificent yakisoba today." Yui said, mouthwatering. Azusa slapped her forehead. Mugi seemed to be mouthwatering too.

"Okay, let's go then." Mio said, grabbing her bag. Mugi, Yui and Azusa followed after, but then forgot Ritsu.

"Ritsu, you coming?" Mio asked. Ritsu shaked her head, "Sorry, I'm gonna stay here for a while." She said in an apologetic tone. Mio sighed then smiled as they waved goodbye. Ritsu stopped smiling and stared outside the window. It showed a beautiful view of the sun setting. She thought she would stay here for another five minutes, admiring the scene in front of her. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Ritsu flinched in fright then calmed down after a few seconds.

'Being a scaredy-cat after a simple knock on the door...'

Ritsu walked to the door and opened it, revealing an extremely beautiful hime girl. Ritsu blushed furiously at the gorgeous sight in front of her.

It was more beautiful than the sun setting view outside the window.

Ritsu then realized the gorgeous girl was Himura Mei.

"H-Himura-san?! W-What are you doing here? M-May I help you?" Ritsu stammered, extremely nervous as her heart pounded extremely fast. Even though she is someone who hates such formality, she still called her Himura-san.

'Why am I feeling like this? She's just a girl...nothing else...' Ritsu thought. Mei was silent as she handed her a letter. Ritsu quickly opened it, excited yet nervous of what's in there. Ritsu blushed furiously again as her mouth was slightly open.

"I...I...I..." Ritsu stammered, not knowing what to say.

'Yes or no?!'

"If you don't want to, I understand." Mei finally spoke, saying the sentence in a monotone voice, though Ritsu swore she could feel the disappointment in that voice.

"N-No! It's fine! It's alright!" Ritsu said, waving her hands vigorously. Ritsu then made a long sigh.

"I'll tell my club members, don't worry." Ritsu said, "But...why? This is...so sudden..." Ritsu asked, confused.

Because the letter said,

'Tainaka-san, do you mind if we go hang out tomorrow?'

Mei looked away, not answering. Ritsu sighed again. "Okay then, don't answer that. So, when do we meet? Time and place?" Mei finally looked at her.

"After school, we meet up in class, of course." Mei said as if it was obvious. Ritsu sweat-dropped.

"O-Okay then," Ritsu said. "Ja, I'm going home. Seems like the sun is down. See you tomorrow." Ritsu said, grabbing her bag and leaving. Mei still stood at the door, watching Ritsu disappear from her sight.

She actually squealed.

But mentally.

As Ritsu was walking down the pavement, she thought,

'Tomorrow's gonna be hell a long day with Himura-san. She's just so quiet, it's gonna be super hard to communicate with her. Her first day in this school and she has already asked someone out? She doesn't even know me! I'm gonna need to inform Satoshi about this.'

Ritsu made another long sigh.

'Sorry, guys, but I can't reject her offer...I don't even know why...'

End of Chapter 1.

A/N: eh? Eh? Eeeeeh?

You like it?

Tell me you like it.

Of course you like it!

You definitely like- okay, I'll shut up.

I wrote this in the middle of The Wrong Advice: Love Triangle.

Anyway, more chapters coming soon so stay tuned!

Till next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

The New Girl

Chapter 2: The Hang Out!

Chapter Summary: So the big day is here! What will the black haired beauty have in store for the brunette? Find out in this chapter!

Ritsu ran as fast as she could. Her heart pounded so fast whenever she was near Mei. She had no idea why. She almost even nosebleed in front of her, because of her beauty. Now she is blushing from all of these thoughts.

"Ugh! Stop thinking like this Ritsu and just run!" Ritsu said to herself angrily. Seconds later, she stopped running and started panting. She was out of breath from all that running.

"Okay, I don't need to run. Just let me reach home." Ritsu said again as she walked to the gate. From a distance, she could see someone who looks so familiar. Ritsu squinted her eyes to see more clearly. She also walked towards the figure.

"...Mio?" Said person turned to her and made a half worried and half angry face.

"What took you? I've been waiting for you forever!" Mio scolded. Ritsu stared at her, confused.

"Wait, but why did you wait for me? You could've just went home on your own!" Ritsu said. Mio turned away and blushed, fumbling with her fingers.

"I...I...I...just wanted to...walk...with you..." Mio's face is now as red as a tomato. Ritsu sighed and grinned at her.

"Mattaku~, Mio, " Ritsu said as she walked passed her. "You coming?" Mio sighed as she walked towards Ritsu. They then started their journey back home. They stayed silent, until Ritsu broke the ice.

"Hey, Mio." Ritsu started.

"Yes, Ritsu?" Mio said, not looking at Ritsu.

"Actually, I won't be coming to the music room for club activities tomorrow." At this, Mio stopped and grabbed Ritsu's sleeve. Ritsu looked at Mio, confused.

"What? Why?!" Mio asked, worried and angry again. Ritsu sighed as she looked at the sky, blushing.

'How should I say this?'

"I...I...I'm hanging out with a friend." Ritsu said. She then turned to look at Mio, who's face showed jealousy. Ritsu panicked.

"WHA? Don't be jealous, Mio! You're my best best best friend!" Ritsu said, laughing awkwardly. "I won't leave you, ever!"

Mio sniffed, "Really?" Ritsu stared at her face in awe.

'So...beautiful...'

"Y-Yeah...of course..." Ritsu said, scratching her cheek. Mio then grabbed Ritsu's arm. Ritsu quickly turned to her and looked at her arm. She started to blush furiously, "Wha?"

"Ritsu, will you promise me this?" Mio said, staring at her seriously. Ritsu gulped, "Promise you what...?"

"Promise me that you will never leave my side." Ritsu stared at her, her mouth agape.

"Okay. Don't worry, I'll NEVER EVER leave your side, Mio. I'm your best friend," Ritsu smiled sweetly at her. "Anyway, let's go back home." Mio nodded as they walked home together, her arm holding on Ritsu's and her head resting on Ritsu's shoulder as they walked.

'Best friend, huh?' Mio thought sadly.

K-ON!

The next day, Ritsu slept in class as usual. Mei would sometimes glance at her, blushing every now and then, and always thinking if she remembers the hang out starting after school.

Today.

School finally ended, and Ritsu has finally woken up from her slumber.

"Ah, that was a good dream!" Ritsu said, stretching. "Hope I can continue it." She then packed her bag and stood beside Mei's table, waiting for her to finish packing her bag. Mei looked up to see Ritsu smiling at her.

Nervously.

"I didn't forget the hang out today." Ritsu said. Mei sighed as she finished packing and stood up. Mei walked out of the classroom and Ritsu followed her.

"H-H-Himura-san...Is her new friend?!" Mio said in disbelief, Mugi and Yui by her side. Mugi looked surprised as well, while the airhead Yui just stood there, smiling nervously.

"I can't believe it!"

"N-Now now, Mio-chan...Ricchan has just made a new friend-"

"A new friend who is the most beautiful girl and model in Japan!" Yui her off, squealing, "Sugoii ne~! Ricchan's so lucky!"

"But all of a sudden though?" Mio said suspiciously. "She's so famous and beautiful, and why hang out with Ritsu? And on the first day?"

She had a point, "Yeah, it's weird, isn't it?" Mugi agreed, nodding.

"Oh, what's wrong with you guys? She's just another person who wants to make friends!" Yui stated, waving her hands in both of their serious, thinking faces. Mio sighed.

"You too have a point there, Yui."

Meanwhile, at the hallways of the school...

"Etto...So, where are we going, Himura-san?" Ritsu asked nervously and curiously. Mei didn't answer. Ritsu sighed. This girl...

"Fine then, don't answer." Ritsu said as she just continued following Mei. Mei still didn't answer as she grabbed Ritsu's hand, pulling her beside her. Ritsu, stunned by the sudden action, blushed fifty shades of red. Mei just continued walking, looking straight. The other girls glared daggers at Ritsu, who ignored them.

'Oh God, what is she doing? This is too close for my comfort! Lord, save meeee!' Ritsu panicked mentally, 'But whatever, I like it...yet I don't...'

Mei intertwined their fingers...

Ritsu's head feels like it's about to explode, 'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!'

"H-Himura-san, w-what are you doing...?' Ritsu asked, hoping she'll answer. Mei stayed silent.

As expected from her.

Ritsu sighed again.

So they walked and walked, stealing a lot of glances and stares around from the people.

They took a train at Hoshikawa Station and got off at Wadamachi station, which took about 30 minutes or so. (1)

They continued walking from there, Mei still holding onto Ritsu's hand and pulling her close to her side.

"Man, Himura-san, where are we going? It's getting dark..." Said Ritsu, who was looking at the sky. True, the sky was darkening and it was getting late.

Mei still stayed silent. She's been silent the for the whole day. Ritsu decided to stop talking since it was no use.

After a few minutes of walking, the arrived in front of a big yet casual-looking house. Mei unlocked the door, her free hand still holding Ritsu's hand. They got in as Mei turned on the lights and closed the door. She let go of Ritsu's and just went to the kitchen, leaving Ritsu in confusion and bewilderment.

"Um," She began as she walking to where Mei is. "So...this is you house?" Mei nodded.

"Okay then..." Ritsu looked around. "What are we gonna do here...?" She said as she got out of the kitchen and roamed around the living room.

Finally, for the first time of the whole entire day, Mei spoke in her usual monotone voice,"Just make yourself at home. I'll cook us dinner since it's getting late."

Ritsu nodded as she sat on the couch, examining the room. The house is pretty normal for someone who is a famous model. It was just like any other living room or house. The walls were painted blue, the windows frames were white and windows itself was clear, not a single scratch on it. The coffee table was dark brown, not too high, not too low. The carpet had a nice design to it, splashed in all different colors. The TV was hung onto the wall, and it was big, great for watching a movie. The lightning was bright. It's all normal.

And to think that a famous person would have such a classy, rich-looking house with expensive furniture.

Ritsu sighed as she took the remote and turned on the TV without thinking and asking for permission.

"Woah..." Ritsu mumbled as the show was so clear, "Wish I had this TV."

MINUTES OF THE LATER...

Ritsu's mouth watered, "THIS LOOKS AMAZING!"

Chicken, ramen, mackerel, white rice, food...

'Am I in heaven?'

They quickly sat down.

"Itadakimasu~!" Ritsu said enthusiastically, diving into the food while Mei said if softly, calmly eating her portion of food.

It was only minutes later when Ritsu had finished her food. The bowl that was containing the rice was completely empty. The mackerel had disappeared, leaving its bones. Half of the chicken was gone. The ramen from the other bowl was gone too. Ritsu patted her stomach, "Man, I'm beat!"

Mei, who was almost done with her food, said calmly, "You're gonna get a stomach ache if you eat that fast."

"Pssh, of course not! An idiot won't get a- urrrgh..." Ritsu clutched her stomach.

"Told you." Mei said, finally finishing her food.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Ritsu admitted defeat.

K-ON!

After recovering from her stomach ache, Ritsu sat on the couch, right beside Mei. Again, they were so close together.

Mei, again, took Ritsu's hand and intertwined their fingers.

'Oh not again...' Ritsu thought, exasperated. Then a new thing happened, Mei laid her head on Ritsu's shoulder as she closed her eyes. Ritsu's heartbeat increased rapidly, her face completely red.

"E-Etto..." Ritsu stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Don't." Mei ordered. Ritsu swallowed the lump in her throat and obeyed.

'I'm so confused, today's full of surprises. Why is she doing this to me? Is she teasing me? Toying with me? Or does she...?'

Ritsu snapped out of her thoughts as Mei suddenly moved. Mei held Ritsu's cheek as she leaned in closer...

And before Ritsu could even react, Mei's lips finally touched Ritsu's, her eyes closed while Ritsu's wide open in utter shock.

'Is she? She is!'

Mei deepened the kiss, Ritsu still in utter shock. Mei finally ended the kiss, opened her eyes to look at Ritsu.

Once Ritsu finally found her voice, she spoke while her voice cracked, "Himura-san...what?!"

A/N: AAAAAND A HUGE CLIFFHANGER TO END THE CHAPTER! SORRY~!

That was a bit shocking! Oooh-hoo-hoo~!

Anyways, lol, here's a fun fact I forgot to list on the last chapter:

Mei's appearance is almost exactly the same as the Mei Aihara in the manga Citrus. Y'all love Yuri, right? So read that manga. It's amazing.

Here's my replies for my loyal readers!

Kuro-nata: I am curious too actually XD and I might. I also am positive this will turn out to be a best seller! (Jk lmao)

nathasyahtm: Hey, regular reader of mine! Thanks, and did you check out the update of my other stories? Don't forget to do that :D

Ciekawy: Hmmm, I don't know! Usually in my stories I'd end it with Mitsu! Let's see how this'll turn out in the end!

kiutemy: Thank you, and hahaha XD here it is!

Guest1: Here it is!

Guest2: Really? How? Did a K-On fanfic of hers have an OC named Mei? And you're not stupid because I love her fanfics too! Thank you very much!

SPOILER ON HOW THE STORY WILL GO COMING UP! GET OUT WHILE YOU CAN IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET SPOILED!

...

...

...

So this story will become Sky High style. You know, that movie. Yeah, how it went between Lela and Will. But a bit different. Mei won't be evil of course. Maybe...

HOPE YOU LOVED IT!

FROM KEISAMA

TILL NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. Chapter 3

The New Girl

Chapter 3: WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'POPULAR?!'

Chapter Summary: After Ritsu and Mei's wonderful 'hang out', rumors suddenly spread around the school.

Ritsu's gonna have to deal with this mess, and has suddenly gotten popular! Will Ritsu survive?

"Onee-chan, is that you?" called out Satoshi as he came out from the kitchen. "Why are you home so- O-Onee-chan... Why are you so sweaty...?"

Ritsu was indeed very sweaty considering she ran home. Well, that is, before and after taking the train. Ritsu's headband was lose and some of her bangs fell down, looking a bit boyish. Her uniform (yes, she was still wearing it) was soaked with sweat ("Ugh... " groaned Satoshi as he removed Ritsu's jacket).

"Well, bro, I was exercising." Ritsu lied. Satoshi looked at her as if she had just dug her nose. (1)

"When have you ever started exercising?"

"A few minutes ago..." Ritsu said, smiling nervously. Satoshi just stared at her before shaking his head.

"Go and take a shower, onee-chan." Satoshi said as he brought Ritsu's jacket to her room. Ritsu obeyed, walking upstairs to the bathroom.

"Oh, and onee-chan? Have you eaten dinner already?" Satoshi asked. Ritsu blushed.

"Yeah, I did."

K-ON!

Ritsu screamed into her pillow, "WHAT'S WITH ME AND MY LIFE?!"

So Ritsu had just finished taking a shower, a good and relaxing shower.

Ritsu finally removed the pillow from her face, sighing afterwards.

"Dammit...is she attracted to me or something...?" Ritsu said, blushing at the thought of it.

"Nah, it can't be. But why would she do that then? I better ask my friends- Ah, I don't know. How will they take it?...How will Mio take it...?" Ritsu stared at the ceiling.

"I'll tell them about it, with the exception of the ki- of the ki-... With the exception of the ki-...ss..." Ritsu covered her face, blushing furiously.

"I feel like a pervert, rethinking the memory! I'll just sleep then!" Ritsu clapped twice and the lights turned off (2). She quickly covered herself in her blanket, falling into deep sleep minutes later.

SUDDEN FLASHBACK...

"H-Himura-san, what?!"

Mei just looked back at her, "Yes, what's the problem?"

Ritsu sweat-dropped, "What was that for?!"

Mei smiled, "Sometimes you be so dense, Ritsu." Ritsu shivered at the sound of Mei saying her name, though she liked it too.

They stared at each other for a few moments before Ritsu broke the silence, "I think I'll be going now. My brother must be getting worried sick." Ritsu said awkwardly, avoiding Mei's eyes. Ritsu stood up from the couch, grabbed her bag and left the house, quietly closing the door.

Mei giggled softly after she left, "How cute."

END OF SUDDEN FLASHBACK...

K-ON!

Ritsu waited for Mio to finish changing. They were gonna walk to school together, like always.

"Mio, are ya done? We're gonna be late for school~!" Ritsu whined, banging on the door. The door suddenly opened and a punch landed on Ritsu's head, who shouted a loud, "Ouch!" (3)

"Baka, be patient!" Mio shouted. "I never whine at you!"

"Yeah, but you punch me all the time!" Ritsu shouted back, holding her head. Mio blushed, "E-Even so! Your nonsense is the cause of it!"

"W-Well..." Ritsu blushed, unable to think of a retort. They stood there for a few moments, staring at each other, until Ritsu broke the silence.

"C-Come on, Mio," Ritsu said, looking away while blushing furiously still. "Let's go, we'll be late."

Mio looked down, also blushing furiously, "Y-Yeah, okay."

And they got walking. Crossing the road, Mio finally remembered to ask Ritsu the question.

"So, Ritsu, what happened yesterday?"

Ritsu choked, remembering the awful yet amazing hang out the night before. Worried, Mio patted Ritsu's back.

When Ritsu caught her breath, she spoke with a nervous laugh, "Oh, nothing really, just some hanging out!"

That wasn't a lie.

"So...I saw your friend."

Ritsu began sweating, 'She knows!'

"Himura-san...how did you manage to become friends with her?" Asked Mio, curious. Ritsu looked away, "I...well...just wanted to make friends with the new girl. I'm basically friends with the whole entire class, after all." Mio nodded slowly. That was true.

K-ON!

As Ritsu and Mio got into the school, tons of girls started screaming, "RITSU! RITSU!"

"HEY, IT'S RITSU-SAMA!

"TAINAKA-SAN!"

"OH MY GOSH, RITSU-KUN!"

"I like ice cream..."

A crowd of girls pushed Mio away and surrounded Ritsu, some even clinging onto her arms and legs and touching and messing with her hair. Ritsu, who was so confused that her brain was about to explode.

"W-WHA?!" Ritsu shouted in the crowd.

"RITSU-KUN, IS IT TRUE?"

"YOU'RE SO LUCKY, RITSU-KUN!"

"DAMN YOU, TAINAKA!"

Suddenly, one of the girls removed her headband and held it to her chest.

"MY HEADBAND!" Ritsu shouted in exasperation, trying to escape the crowd for her headband, only to be unsuccessful. Some of them squealed at Ritsu's cute and handsome look. They started to play with her hair, ruining it in the process.

"Hey! What are you- Stop, not there! Ouch, it hurts! Stop pulling it!" Tears started to come out of Ritsu's eyes due to the pain. Mio can only stand there, staring at the crowd torture her best friend in terror and fear.

"Ritsu!" A familiar voice called out sharply. The crowd of girls turned around, only to find themselves facing the one and only Mei Himura.

The crowd stopped what they were doing, staring at Mei with shock. Mei simply just walked to Ritsu. Ritsu looked up at her while she held her head, moaning in pain, her eyes widening in surprise and blushing intensely.

"H-Himura-san..."

Mei grabbed one of Ritsu's hand firmly and dragged her along with her as she walked away from the crowd and Mio, only to cause Ritsu's blush to darken, if that was even possible.

Mio, who broke away from her fright, ran to the two, "E-Excuse me! What are you doing with Ritsu?"

Mei just looked straight forward, ignoring her. Ritsu looked back at her in apology.

"I'll talk to you later, Mio." Ritsu said, before Mei dragged her faster and tightening her grip on her hand, making her sweat-drop.

Mio stopped chasing after her, staring at them dumbly as they disappeared from her view.

K-ON!

"I'm gonna say this only once, Himura-san. Where are you taking me?! Our classroom is that way!" Ritsu said in exasperation, despite knowing this girl will never answer her questions.

But surprisingly, she did, "First of all, call me Mei. You can add -Chan or whatever." Mei dragged themselves to the roof.

"Second of all, you're one talkative person." Ritsu blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry..."

"Don't be." Mei turned to face her. "That's one of the things I love about you."

Ritsu blushed harder, "What is this, a confession?"

Mei smiled for once, "You can call it that."

Mei walked slowly towards Ritsu, who backed up with every step she took. Ritsu's back hit the wall, "W-What are you doing, Mei?"

Mei took one more step and was now directly in front of Ritsu, "Nothing, nothing at all," She said before making a naughty smile. "I just want to show you that I love you and that you're mine. Oh, and third of all, you look super cute without your headband." She said before leaning into Ritsu and giving her a passionate kiss.

K-ON!

"And may I ask why are you two so late for class?!" Their Math teacher shouted at Mei and Ritsu. Ritsu had her head down, while Mei just simply looked at the teacher.

"Yes, you may. It was my fault, sensei. I got an injury and had Ritsu accompany me, right Ritsu?" Mei bowed down. Ritsu flinched at the sudden question, "Y-Yes, sensei, we're so sorry."

Some of the students giggled while some sighed. Mio looked at Ritsu in sadness, 'Dammit, Ritsu...'

The teacher sighed, "I see. Do get this though, Himura-san. Just because you're a famous model doesn't mean you can do as you please, skipping classes and all that, okay?"

Mei nodded, before the two headed to their seats. The teacher continued on with the lesson while Ritsu groaned quietly, obviously annoyed.

Ritsu managed to escape that time.

ANOTHER SUDDEN FLASHBACK...

Ritsu broke the kiss, "Oi, oi, Mei! We're supposed to be in class!"

Mei raised her eyebrow,"I didn't think you were the type for classes, Ritsu."

Ritsu blushed, "Still..."

Mei stared at Ritsu, sighing afterwards. She gave Ritsu another peck on the lips before leaving away from her. Ritsu sighed, happy that Mei wasn't so close to her face now, "Now come on, we're late."

END OF THE SECOND SUDDEN FLASHBACK...

And she is glad she did.

The other members looked at Ritsu, confused.

K-ON!

RIIIIIIING!

There it was. The signal for the end of school. Now students can do home or go to their club for club activities. Right now, Ritsu ran as fast as her legs could take her to the clubroom, leaving her friends astonished, except Mio, knowing the reason why Ritsu had just ran.

"Crowds of girls surrounded Ritsu and started playing with her." Mio explained to the other two members. They nodded slowly.

"Well, I can understand why. That was torture, I feel bad for Ricchan." Mugi said, making a sad face. Yui nodded in agreement, then they set off to the clubroom where their fellow club member await for their arrival.

Meanwhile, in the clubroom...

"Damn them!" Ritsu muttered angrily, panting for air. By the time she regained her breath, the club room door opened, revealing the four other girls.

"Mou, Ritsu-senpai, I don't understand you," Azusa said, shaking her head as she placed her bag on the sofa.

Yui nodded, "Yeah, Ricchan! How come you get all the attention?"

Ritsu stared at them, "You want their attention? Go talk to Mei."

Yui gasped, "That's such an honor, Ricchan, able to call Himura-san by her first name!"

Ritsu blushed, "Well, excuse me."

The remaining four sat down on their respective chairs, the tea and cake already served.

"How did you manage to become friends with Himura-san, Ricchan?"

Before Ritsu could even take a sip of her tea, she choked at Mugi's question. Yui patted her back comfortingly, Mio looking at Ritsu in confusion.

"W-Why do you ask?"

"Well, why can't I? I'm just curious on how you were able to become friends with a famous model. Besides, she's hard to talk to. I wonder how you keep up with her."

Ritsu sweat-dropped, "I just do."

"Anyway, tell us?"

Ritsu gulped, "Fine," She took a deep breath.

"It all started 2 days ago, at the end of club time. I said I wanted to stay in the clubroom for a few moments, right?" The four nodded.

"Just then, there was a knock on the door. I opened it, and there stood Mei. She gave me a note, considering she's quiet and all. She wanted to hang out the following day after school, so I said sure."

"What happened during the hang out? You didn't answer my question this morning, Ritsu." Mio said suspiciously. Ritsu started sweating, 'There's no hurting in telling them, right?'

"Fine, I was getting to that. We went to Hoshikawa station and rode the train to Wadamachi station. She didn't really tell me where we were going, since she never really answers my questions," 'Except just this morning...'

"It turned out we were going to her house. We ate dinner, which was delicious as hell by the way, made by Mei. Then we did some stuff like watch TV and all that, nothing special. I know, it's not fun, but I got to see her house. It was casual...But yeah, I guess that's about it..."

The four stared at Ritsu in awe, except Mio.

'I know there's something she's hiding...I just know it!'

"I'm impressed, Ricchan," Mugi said after drinking her tea. "You must be a magnet, being able to attract people." Ritsu blushed lightly, "Hehe, I'm not a magnet, Mugi..."

"I'm jealous, Ricchan!" Yui whined. "We're almost the same! How did I not attract her?"

"I don't know, Yui. Maybe because she sits next to me in class and that you're an air-head."

"Hey, rude!" Yui made a fake sobbing noise, making Azusa sweat-drop.

"Anyway, you're famous here now, Ricchan," Mugi told her. "You're even in the Weekly Model Magazine, also the Celebrity News On."

Ritsu grinned, "Well, I guess I'm quite the-" Ritsu looked at Mugi in horror.

"WHAT?!"

A/N: Would you look at that.

Anyway, here to fill up the numbers for the last chapter because I forgot about them. These numbers indicate about why I put that certain something in the chapter. You did notice the numbers I put in the last chapter, right? Yup.

(1): I had to use Google Map for this XD I looked around in Kyoto because the studio that made the anime adaptation of K-On! Is Kyoto Animation, also known as KyoAni (my favorite anime studio!)

Now for the numbers I've put in this chapter!

(1): lol forgive me.

(2): *sings* Clap on! *clap clap* Clap off! *clap clap*

(3): ONE PUUUUUUUNCH!

Now let's move on to the replies!

Guest: Ooooh, I see, and thank you so much! ^^

ForgotMyAccount: *squeals along with you* Me too! Oh wait, I'm writing this story XD Let's see what'll happen...

kiutemy: You'll notice that Mei is more aggressive here XD Mio's getting jealous, indeed! Here's the chapter!...

Anyways, that's it! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Sorry for the long wait XD

This chapter was meant to be released by yesterday since it was a special day, my Birthday!

But then after dinner I forgot all about it due to my happiness over receiving gifts! Well, you can't blame me, it was my birthday.

Blah blah blah, blah blah blah...

Till next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

The New Girl

Chapter 4: Yes, it's true.

Chapter Summary: Ritsu's getting frustrated and pissed off with all the reporters and fans crowding around her everywhere she goes! Meanwhile, Mei Himura is approving the rumor of...?

"It's true, Ricchan! You're in the top magazines for model's and celebrity news! I can't believe it!" Yui exclaimed, admiring Ritsu.

"What, are you serious? Mugi, do you have the magazines?" Ritsu asked. Mugi nodded as she passed her the magazines, "Yup, I'm subscribed to them. I love reading the latest news about models and celebrities."

Ritsu looked at the front page of Weekly Model Magazine:

WEEKLY MODEL MAGAZINE:

LATEST NEWS:

MEI HIMURA CAUGHT HOLDING HOLDING HANDS WITH A SAKURAGOAKA HIGH STUDENT!

WHO IS THIS STUDENT? HER FRIEND? BEST FRIEND? GIRLFRIEND?

Ritsu choked at the word ' Girlfriend'.

READ MORE ON PAGE 4!

Ritsu quickly turned to page 4. Yui, Mio and Azusa crowed behind her to read the article.

There had a picture of Mei holding Ritsu's hand in the hallways of the school behind the window. Beside it had the article:

Mei Himura, 17, caught holding hands with a student of Sakuragoaka! A brunette wearing a yellow headband walking close beside her! It's only been 2 days since her transfer and already she's got a friend? Who is this student that she's taken an interest to? Whoever this student is, she's lucky! It's hard to attract Mei Himura!

Rumors also include of this student being her girlfriend, but we have no idea if that's true. We shall find out in the next volume of Weekly Model Magazine after interviewing Mei Himura herself!

Ritsu finished reading and looked at Mugi blankly. Mugi looked at her apologetically.

"Next magazine please."

Mugi handed her Celebrity News On!:

CELEBRITY NEWS ON!

MEI HIMURA ATTRACTED TO A STUDENT OF SAKURAGOAKA!

READ MORE ON PAGE 7!

Page 7 showed a close-up of Ritsu sideways, going to school with Mio.

Next to that was Mei Himura, making an annoyed face as her walking was interrupted. Below the two pictures was the article:

Someone has finally attracted our Model Queen, Mei Himura! Yet she seems like a simple student. A brunette wearing a yellow headband who seems like a few inches taller than Mei Himura. Rumors also have been spreading around and the most famous one is this student being Mei's girlfriend!

There have been witnesses from the other students of Sakuragoaka seeing Mei holding the brunette's hand in the hallways.

"It's true!" Wakouji Ichigo, 17 and a witness, said. "I've seen her holding Ritsu-san's hand without a care in the world. Ritsu-san was blushing like crazy, too. They were so close to each other you'll think they're girlfriends!"

Well, that's it for this article! We'll see who she is to Mei Himura in the next magazine!

...

...

...

Ritsu's head was about to explode from shock and confusion.

"...I never...When did...How the...'Girlfriend'?"

Mio, Yui and Azusa returned to their seats, looking at Ritsu in worry.

"This must be too much for you to take in, Ricchan." Mugi said sadly. Yui nodded in agreement.

"Of course it is!" Ritsu yelled. "'Girlfriend?' Do they not have a brain? Just because we're holding hands doesn't mean we're girlfriends! Besides, even though we-" Ritsu stopped immediately, blushing like crazy as the memory of her and Mei kissing flashes back into her eyes.

"Even though you...?" Mio trailed off, confused. Ritsu looked away, "Nothing, forget about it."

Mio, tired of all this lying, hit the table with her fist in frustration, frightening everyone, "I'm tired of the lying, Ritsu! I know when you are when you look away! Just tell us what happened!"

Ritsu stared at Mio with fear, "Fine, I'll tell you, but don't get the wrong idea!" Ritsu stood up,

"Mei and I have kissed before, and on the lips!"

Everyone stared at her, but Mio, she was feeling a whole lot of emotions.

Jealousy, fear, anger, betrayal, but most of all, heartbreak, "What?"

"You heard me!" Ritsu yelled. "We've kissed at least three times! One at the hang out, second on the roof, and third on the roof too, which is the reason we were late!" Ritsu sighed.

"I don't know what to do, okay? I just- Just- I don't know, I mean...'Girlfriend'? Really...?" Ritsu sighed again, picking up her bag on the couch, "I'll be leaving early, this is just too much for me to take in." And she left the room, leaving her club members astonished and confused, while Mio...Didn't know what to feel anymore.

K-ON!

"I'm home," Ritsu said tiredly, walking up to her room and shutting the door behind her, dropping her bag in the process.

"Welcome home, Nee-chan," Satoshi greeted back. "Nee-chan, you're all over the news."

Ritsu groaned, "I'm on the news too? Why am I so famous? Why is Mei so famous?"

"Probably because you're already on a first name basis with her," Satoshi answered simply, staring at Ritsu. "Hey, hey, nee-chan?"

"What?" Ritsu sighed as she walked up the stairs.

"Be sure to earn us some good money with that popularity of yours!"

Ritsu choked for the umpteenth time that day and ran to her room and slammed the door. She groaned in frustration.

"Looks like I've gotta stay away from Mei," Ritsu sighed. "I don't want any paparazzi or reporters following me. I also don't want any gossip or rumors about me." She then went to her bathroom to take a shower and went to go to bed.

K-ON!

Ritsu, who was wearing a black hoodie with the hood over her head, walked quietly into Sakuragoaka, her hands in her pockets. She checked to see if the coast was clear of a certain girl, and started to head to her classroom if it was. Taking one last look around her, she went inside the classroom, only to be greeted by the one and only.

"Hello, Ritsu~!"

"GAH!" Ritsu jumped back in surprise, her hood falling off her head in the process. "Ah dammit, my identity-"

"Mou, why do you have to hide your handsome, cute and beautiful face away from me, Ritsu~?" Said Mei seductively, walking towards Ritsu with her hips swinging left to right, ignoring the forming crowd of girls watching them.

Ritsu blushed furiously, "M-Mei, just stop that, please. T-There's...students around..." Mei, who was literally just an inch away from Ritsu, whispered into her ear, "Embarrassed, hmm, Ritsu~? Don't worry, we can do this later when we're alone." After that, she turned her back and walked into the classroom as if nothing ever happened.

Ritsu's face was entirely red that she looked like a tomato. "Ugh, jeez, that woman..." She said, pulling the hood over her head to hide her red face.

Unbeknownst to Ritsu, Mio had seen the entire thing.

She did not like it.

One.

Bit.

K-ON!

Only right after class ended, Mei rushed to Ritsu's seat and whispered into her ear, "How about we do it now, Ritsu~? Spend time with me, your beloved girlfriend~?"

"G-G-Girlfriend?!" Ritsu squealed, a few girls looking at her, making her blush in embarrassment. "N-No, I've got to go to my club."

Mei pouted, "Fine, I'll be waiting after." She winked at her and left the classroom, leaving Ritsu, who's head was about to explode.

'S-Since when did Mei become more...seductive...?' Ritsu thought, later getting out of the classroom to go to the clubroom. Upon reaching there, she saw no one but Azusa sitting on the couch, tuning her guitar.

"Hey Azusa," Ritsu greeted. "Where are the others? I thought they left to come here?"

Azusa looked up at her in confusion, "I thought today's practice was cancelled?"

Ritsu stared at her, "Wait, what? I didn't know that..."

"Well, Mio cancelled today's practice. I have no idea why though. Probably because everyone's busy." Ritsu sighed.

"Yeah, maybe. I wasn't informed of this. Ah well, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to practice on my own. Why, want to join me, Ritsu-senpai?"

Ritsu thought about it, "Yeah, sure, why not?"

And they practiced until it was time to leave. Azusa went out first. Ritsu followed suit after a few minutes.

"Hey Ritsu. So how about it?" Asked Mei as Ritsu walked out of the clubroom.

"Not today, Mei, not today." Said Ritsu, not even looking at her. Mei just nodded and intertwined their hands, walking side by side to their own houses.

A/N: PLEASE DON'T SUE OR KILL ME I KNOW I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

I lost inspiration and motivation to continue the story but I'll try my best to keep it in me to do so!

Ahem, now for the replies:

Loneavie721: Of course! I love Yuru Yuri, it's really funny, and they're my favorite ship in the anime! I will start on it after I finish this story ^^

JayOtaku: Yeah I read Citrus, and me too! I FREAKING LOVE THEIR SHIP AND SQUEAL EVERYTIME THEY KISS AND CRAP! Whoops, I too should calm down from my Yuri excitement XD Thanks too!

I'm very sure you're very happy there's a new update lol

Pray that I will keep updating this story! Because who knows?

TILL NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
